Użytkownik:Galaxy*Supernova/Lacey Lennox
Lacey Lennox '- córka Mary Lennox z powieści "''Tajemniczy Ogród" autorstwa Frances Hodgson Burnett. Ma siostrę bliźniaczkę - Lily Lennox, która jest przeciwieństwem Lacey. Dziewczyna jest jej podwłądną, jednakowoż według tej drugiej, Lacey to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Reszta jej rodzeństwa to cztery dziewczyny, których imię zaczyna się na "L" oraz sześć chłopaków, których imiona rozpoczynają się na literę "M". Lacey bardzo lubi grać na fortepianie i opiekować się ogrodem. Jest posiadaczkją gila o imieniu Robin. Ma także kotkę Dargelling, ktorą dostała w spadku po swojej cioci Lillian. Pochodzi z Indii. Obecnie, Lacey chodzi z Derrekiem Cravenem, którym się opiekuje i dba o jego bezpieczeńśtwo. Ze wzgldu na to, że Derrek jest niepełnosprawny, Lacey przypadł obowiązek opiekowania się nim i pilnowanie aby sobie niczego nie naciągnął bądź zwichnął. I pomimo odmiennej płci, Lacey i Derrek mieszkają po sąsiedzku, jednakowoż dziewczyna większość czasu spędza z Derrekiem. Osobowość Dziewczyna jest przeraźliwie nieśmiałą i skrytą w sobie osobą. Jest hipochondryczką, przewrażliwioną na swoim punkcie. Lacey jest na ogół miła i opanowana w stosunku do wszystkich, ale nie wyklucza to jej jednej cechy - wybuchowości. Nie ma dnia, aby Lacey się publicznie nie rozpłakała z byle powodu. Wszystkie te jej histerie są wyolbrzymiane przez nią i robi tylko z igły widły (a ona się jeszcze bardziej rozpłacze). Nie lubi się wywyższać i stawiać na swoim, sama twierdzi, że nie posiada tych cech i nie może ich sobie przypisać. Lacey od urodzenia była strachajłem. Bała i lękała się praktycznie wszystkiego i wszystkich, naiwnie wierzyła we wszystkie przerażające i wyssane z palca historie swojej hinduskiej służby oraz swojej siostry bliźniaczki - Lily Lennox, która tylko czyhała na moment, w którym będzie mogła spowodować kolejny atak płaczu swojej siostry, a jako, że rodzice mieli je obie głęboko gdzieś i w ich głowach były tylko bale i tańce, obie musiały się zdać na pomoc ze strony hindusów. Dziewczyna posiada dar przekonywania ludzi do swoich racji, ma swój urok osobisty oraz klasę i wdzięk. Dzięki tym cechom łatwo przekonuje innych baśniocealistów, aby np. wspierali schronisko im. Babci Gąski lub aby chronili drzewa przed ich ścinaniem. Następczyni Mary Lennox jest bardzo uczynną istotką, lubi pomagać innym do tego stopnia, że kompletnie zapomina o swoich obowiązkach i potrzebach, które zdarza jej się zaniedbywać pod rosnącym naporem uczniów Baśnioceum Ever After High. Mimo pozorów, Lacey, będąc Royalsem, nie zachowuje się tak jak jej mama na początku opowieści. Te cechy "w spadku" głównie otrzymała jej siostra bliźniaczka. Dziewczyna bardzo fascynuje się przyrodą i naturą. Uwielbia owady i wszystkie zwierzęta. Potrafi się nawet z nimi porozumiewać! Mogłoby się zdawać, że pochodząc z Indii, następczyni Mary Lennox była bardzo rozpieszczana przez Hinduską służbę i była wychowywana na młodą damę. Jednak nie było tak kolorowo. Lacey od małego chciała być samodzielna ilekroć pomimo wszelkich trudności, już na samym początku pragnęła stawiać samodzielnie pierwsze kroki. Większość cech odziedziczyła po swojej cioci Lillian (która swoją drogą nie żyje od dawna~). Wyróżnia ją niebywała ciekawość oraz gadatliwość, jednak pozostając skrytą w sobie dziewczyną, to ma trudności z wykorzystaniem tych cech. Jak już wcześniej wspomniano, rodzice Lacey nie przywiązywali zbytniej uwagi do swoich dzieci (których swoją drogą "troszeńkę" narobili~), zaś jej młodsze rodzeństwo miało lepsze zajęcia niż zabawa ze swoją siostrą (lepsze zajęcia = dokuczanie i dogryzanie jej), zaś jej bliźniacza siostra - Lily, była zaaferowana przygotowaniami do wypełnienia swojej roli, wykluczając przy tym: * smród, * brud, * kwiaty, * drzewa, * krzewy, * zwierzęta, * owady, * kurz, * oraz wszystko co powiązane choć w małym stopniu z naturą. Wskutek czego, Lacey zaczęła szukać sobie towarzystwa wśród hinduskiej służby. Zdołała zaprzyjaźnić się ze swoją Ayah. Ta czytała jej kolorowe książki z obrazkami, uczyła ją tańczyć, śpiewać, rysować, grać na instrumentach oraz pokazała jej jak należy pielęgnować rośliny i ogród. Lacey zechciała by ta udała się z nią do Baśnioceum, aby pomagała jej przy codziennych obowiązkach oraz przy odrabiani prac swoich uczniów, a jako, że Ayah wraz z innymi hindusami służyła od dawna rodzinie Lennox'ów to nie stawiała żadnych oporów. Wszak pokochała małą indyjską dziewczynkę, a ona pokochała ją jak drugą matkę, której i tak nigdy nie miała. Zainteresowania Ogrodnictwo Gra na fortepianie Opieka nad zwierzętami i owadami Robótki ręczne Carving Baśń '''thumb|left|214pxTajemniczy ogród (ang. The Secret Garden) – powieść obyczajowa autorstwa Frances Hodgson Burnett, po raz pierwszy opublikowana w 1911 roku. Tajemniczy ogród jest współcześnie uważany za najlepszą powieść tej autorki i zaliczany do klasyki literatury dziecięcej. Prócz warstwy obyczajowej, książka daje też wyraz przekonaniu o uzdrowicielskiej, wręcz mistycznej sile natury. Ludzie pozostający w silnym z nią związku są zdrowi i mocni (także moralnie), czego przykładem jest Dickon Sowerby, owo „dziecko natury". Ozdrowieńczego jej oddziaływania doświadczają także inni jej bohaterowie: Mary Lennox, oderwana od angielskich korzeni, jest brzydka – zmienia się to po powrocie do ojczyzny i poddaniu się mocy przyrody. W tej tezie widoczne są wpływy Stowarzyszenia Chrześcijańskiej Nauki, z którym Frances Hodgson Burnett była związana[3]. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|279pxIndie (hindi: भारत, trl. Bhārat, trb. Bharat, wymowa i; ang. India, wymowa i /ˈɪndiə/), Republika Indii (hindi: भारत गणराज्य, trl. Bhārat Gaṇarājya, trb. Bharat Ganaradźja; ang. Republic of India) – państwo położone w Azji Południowej, zajmujące większość subkontynentu indyjskiego[8]. Od północy Indie są ograniczone przez łańcuchy górskie: Karakorum i Himalaje. Z Indiami graniczą: Pakistan na północnym zachodzie, Chiny, Nepal oraz Bhutan na północy, Mjanma i Bangladesz na północnym wschodzie, Sri Lanka przez zatokę Mannar i cieśninę Palk na południowym wschodzie. Od południowego zachodu kraj otaczają wody Morza Arabskiego, zaś od południowego wschodu Zatoki Bengalskiej i Morza Andamańskiego. Do Indii należy archipelag Lakkadiwów leżący na Morzu Arabskim 450 km na zachód od wybrzeży kraju oraz leżące w Zatoce Bengalskiej archipelagi Andamanów i Nikobarów. Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Ciekawostki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Galaxy*Supernova Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Tajemniczy Ogród Kategoria:Szlachetni